Iron Man Armor Mark I
The Iron Man Armored Exosuit Version 3.1 is the armor Tony uses to battle injustice as Iron Man. The armor's computer is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. History Tony Stark creates his first armor completely on his own and planned to show his dad, but his plane blew up and his father disappeared. Tony survived the worst of the crash thanks to his gauntlet's force field, but his heart and chest area were severely damaged. Tony put on his armor and had it fly him to Rhodey and put an implant in his heart. Tony first used his armor to spy on Obadiah Stane and found out that he weaponized his Earth Mover. When a runaway train was heading for Stark Tower, Iron Man managed to stop it and saved many lives. This incident was all over the wire and the public is calling him "Iron Man", an identity that Tony adopts and becomes a superhero. In Man and Iron Man, the suit briefly gains sentience after a combination of upgrades mixed with the damage from his fight with Whiplash. In this state, it knocked Rhodey out, when he was going to disassemble the armor. Its primary directive was to protect Tony Stark, and to this end, it went as far as to encase Stark inside the armor permanently since Stark kept looking for trouble. It attempted to kill Rhodey, for which Stark took the blast, which fried his heart plate. Stark went into cardiac arrest, but the armor sacrificed itself to save its creator's life. Capabilities * Superhuman Strength: The suit gives the wearer strength beyond that of any normal man. Iron Man is capable of lifting massive weights like water tower containers, cars, train cars, support beams, and steamrollers with either minimal or no effort. At maximum strength, Iron Man can lift an entire crane, but just barely. *'Superhuman Speed:' The armor is capable of moving and reacting at high speeds even when it's not flying. *'Enhanced Durability:' The Iron Man armor is highly resilient and can withstand tremendous amounts of punishment. The armor can easily withstand bullets. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, electricity, fire blasts, high-powered lasers, heavy impacts, energy attacks and such while taking only minimal damage. *'Flight:' The armor can hover and fly through the use of boot jets and it allows him to travel around fast. The armor also has gyroscopic stabilizers that give it amazing aerial agility. The jets provide enough power to help lift an entire crane. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The gauntlets have many functions like: **'Repulsors:' His most iconic weaponry. They are concentrated energy beams that are emitted from the ports on his hands. Iron Man can also generate his repulsors in the form of great shockwaves or in a direct path to push away large objects like cars and opponents with great force. The repulsors can be used for lethal force, but Tony never takes that action for obvious reasons. **'Energy Shield:' His main defensive technology. He can put an electrical force field around himself and others near him in the shape of a sphere. This function is connected to his repulsors, so the wearer can use the shield to make a great shockwave to push away projectiles and other things. The shield is powerful enough to hold off three modified Earth Mover lasers before it goes critical, one of which can destroy a tank in seconds. **'Secondary Propulsion:' The gauntlets have a secondary jet propulsion system in the palms. They're never used often, but they are probably used to fly faster. **'Energy Absorption:' He can directly absorb energy from machines like the power cores of the modified Earth Movers through the ports on his palms. He can use that energy to increase the power of his repulsors or the unibeam. **'Divert Power:' Iron Man can divert it's power and channel it to activate certain machines. *'Unibeam:' This is a stronger version of his repulsors which is emitted from power source on the chest. It can destroy almost anything in its path. However, it uses up too much energy, so Iron Man only uses it sparingly. When it has extra power from absorbing energy, the unibeam can take down a modified Earth Mover in one blast. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' Iron Man can use magnetism to push or pull metal objects at will. *'Sensor Systems:' This allows the user to see everything in front of him. The armor's sensors can see the electromagnetic spectrum (thermal, infrared, gamma, ultraviolet, auditory, etc.), grant telescopic vision, and detect sounds, even faint ones (provided they're not soundproofed). *'Life Support:' The armor can sustain its wearer in hostile environments for an almost indefinite period of time. *'Artificial Intelligence:' An internal artificial intelligence operating system that provides background information on opponents, surroundings, and the current status of the suit. This happens automatically without Tony having to do anything, and is constantly scanning the battleground for information. The computer's voice is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. *'Comm Systems:' Its communication systems allow it to talk to the person at the Armory computer terminal, scan the news and police reports, hack into radio frequencies, and establish a cellphone connection to the person on the other line. Other Functions * Voice Filter: This is used to protect his secret identity. It slightly deepens his voice and gives it a mechanical filter. Presumably, it makes it impossible to positively identify him while wearing the armor. The voice filter can be shut off remotely and it can be routed so that the person in the Armory terminal can speak through the filters. *'Autopilot:' It has an autopilot that can fly the wearer back home if he is incapacitated or asleep. *'Remote Control:' The armor can be piloted remotely from the Armory computer terminal and from Stark's palm pod. *'Translators:' It can translate languages and it can even read lips. *'Roller Skates:' Tony installed "electrostatic energy racers" in the armor to act as a secondary transportation system if the boot jets are disabled. *'Flashlight:' The power source on the chest has a flashlight built into it. *'Computer Interface:' The armor's computer can hack into other computers to retrieve information and get into satellites used by NASA or S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Emergency Lockdown:' The armor can lock itself up to prevent others from opening it, including the wearer. While it's in lockdown mode, the wearer's life is sustained, but he cannot move the armor. *'Holographic Video:' When the armor became sentient, it could bring up a recording of what it has seen and heard on a holographic screen from its chest power source. *'Self-Destruct:' After he almost lost the armor to Obadiah Stane, he put this function into the armor. The resulting explosion is large enough to destroy the entire Project Pegasus compound. *'Neural Interface Randomization:' Iron Man can randomize the sequence of the armor's neural interface to protect himself from psionic attacks for a few seconds. Gallery Suit_Detects_Heart_Problem_IMAA.jpg|Tony's heart accident Iron-Man-Close-Up--Marvel-739992.jpg|Iron Man Iron Man Lifts Train IMAA.jpg|Iron Man's strength Iron_Man_vs_Earthmover_IMAA.jpg|Iron Man takes flight Iron,_Forged_in_Fire,_Part_Two.jpg|Iron Man absorbing energy Unibeam_IMAA.jpg|The unibeam 32bed69501d3544773fa21b61a544877.jpg|Iron Man's energy shield Iron_Man_Lifts_Crane_IMAA.jpg|Iron Man's true strength Iron_Man_Flies_IMAA.jpg Tony_Puts_On_Suit_IMAA.jpg ironman3.jpg Trivia *The armor is similar to the movie version of Mark III, with a less complex design and more red. *Tony designed the armor with expansive joints and extendable plating, which means it will fit anyone, including people that are taller that him, like James Rhodes and Happy Hogan. *The passcode to activate the armor is "Stark02". See also *[[Iron Man Armor|'Iron Man Armor']] *[[Tony Stark's Backpack|'Tony Stark's Backpack']] Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor